The White Tiger
by Katakatica
Summary: Ryanjoined the Cullens eighty years ago, being the overprotective brother Nessi never had. When they move back to Forks, he finally fins his soulmate. But what is Lis? She's not human, that's sure. This is set after BD, but nothing changed in our world.
1. Chapter 1

_**The White Tiger **_

_**Chapter One**_

Ryan Cullen was sat with his family and shifters. It's been almost one hundred years since Renesmee Cullen(now Black) was born, and eighty-two since he had joined the Cullens. Being the same as them- a vegetarian vampire, he joined in hope of finding his mate. He hasn't succed yet, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be alone for long now. Jacob Black and Sth Clearwater were there too, Seth waiting to be imprinted, while Jacob being happy with Nessy. Ryan was like her brother or cousin being almost as close to Emmet and Rose as their son would. It was another boring, rainy day in Forks, with the great-great-granchildren of their old schoolmates, when everything changed.

The Cullens knew that a new girl was coming. She was said to be a freak, or at least as Alice was told by Caitlin Newton, pretty, but a loner. Caitlin also told Alice that her name was Lissa, and she was plaert than the Cullens. The Cullens were aware that she could be a threat to them, though they hoped that she wouldn't be.

Lis' P.O.V

I've entered my new school, the smell of mere humans was already noticable. It was such a bad thing to be immortal-the fact that I had to go school over and over was annyoing and tirening. How can I be an Immortal? I am a tiger shifter, a white tiger, to be exact. I've bee non this Earth for more than fifty years, and I've already been here, in Forks thirty years ago, It's rainy, but nice.

As I entered, I smelled another scent. Vampires, and a lot of them. And also.. wolves? 'What are they doing here? ' I thought, feeling the waves of panic rise. I've encountered vampires before, and had been close to death everytime. I can defeat them, buti n human form, I am more fragile than a mortal. My skin looks like porcelain, and it acts just like that. Basically, I am breakable. When I shapeshift into a tiger, I am strong. Though, I have two forms. When I'm safe and I shift for fun, I'm a small, white kitten, with large blue eyes. If I'm in trouble, I am a large tiger. I am white with thin black stripes and reddish eyes. In human form, I have pale blonde, almost white hair and blue eyes, and I am also paler than a vampire.. There is only one thing I hate about my apperance. I am small. Smaller than most 13 years ols, and I was „frozen" at the age of people feel a strange urge to either protect me, or hurt me. Whereever I go, most students hate me. Well, most of the girls, at least. You know, boys like me, but they are annoying most of the times.

After taking up my timetable and stuff, I entered my first class. I could smell one of the vampires there. He had short, balck hair and.. gold eyes? 'Vampire have red eyes, not gold' I thought, as I told my name to the teacher. He stared at me, and I stared back. It was like we were the only ones int he classroom. He smiled and tilted his head to the side, I knew he wanted me to join him at his desk. The teacher told said „Ryan" to lift his hand, and I smiled when it was „my" vampire. Smiling, I went to out desk, and he pulled mine out before taking my hand in his, and kissing it. 'I am Ryan Cullen, Nice to meet you, my lady.'he whispered, looking into my eyes. I blushed.'I am Alissa White, call me Lis though Oh, and it's nice to meet you too.' I smiled. Our teacher cleared his throat which caused me to blush. Ryan growled softly and I giggled, I understood that he was mad at our teacher. The elderly man started braggling about something I already knew, and I yawned. I've run about a tousend miles these past few days, wanting to start a totally new life.. Ryan smirked at me and I stucked my tounge our. He was kind, for a vampire, I guess, and he didn't seem dangerous. I laid my head on my table, and I soon felt cold fingers brushing my hair away from my neck. It was soo long, sometimes I hated it. If you lookd at it closely, it WAS white and sparkly. I could feel Ryan nudge me, plus I felt the teacher's eyes on me. I looked up. He was asking a question. I was too tired to comprehend, so I looked at Ryan for help. He mouthed seventy-seven, and I qucikly aaid it. Wait, I was in a math class? The teacher said it was fine, and that I should pay attention. I rolled my eyes. It was boring and the clock's ticking was lulling me to sleep… sleep.. sleep.

Ryan's P.O.V

I smiled as the girl fell asleep next to me. Her scent was like the wolves, just sweeter and nicer. She was so tiny, and so fragile-looking. Mr Morris didn't even notice her falling asleep, so I didn't wake her up. I knew she wasn't human, but I didn't care. I have an ability to see if someone is bonded or not yet. Lis' soul is bonded to mine, and I can feel it. Her skin is barely colder than a human's just softer, if it's possible. I can hear her breathing and heart beating,but her heart is much faster than a human's even in her sleep. When the bell rang, I frowned. Lis's got upa nd strecthed out her arms, almost like a cat would. I smiled to myself, and puller out her chair.'Will you sit with me at lunch?' I asked her softly. She nodded, and then, she hesitantly reached up and quickly kissed my cheek. I smirked and before she could turn, I kissed her forehead. She blushed and looked down. 'I have to go' she muttered' 'Bye' I whispered to thin air, but I knew she would hear me.

_**Weeell, that's it. I know it's not that good, but it's my very first Twilight fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me **_____


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lis' P.O.V

I smiled to myself as I wandered through the loong corridors of Forks High. Ryan was cute and gentlemanly and just perfect. I didn't care that he was vampire, and I don't think he cared about me being a shifter. I mean, he smiled and all…

As I walked, suddenly, I bumped into something… Someone… I could her my shoulder crack, though it was only a locker.I fell to the ground wincing .I could feel the tears gather in my eyes. Suddenly I could smell a familiar scent around me. It was Ryan. He looked worried. 'Lis, are you okay? ' he asked sweetly. I nodded, trying to ignore the pain. ' What happened?' he asked, helping me stand up'' I'm clumsy, and the locker, and then… ' I whispered, emberassed. 'He wiped my tears off my face with his thumb 'Shh, it's okay baby, I've got you. 'he whispered. I snuggled into him. It felt so unreal, but still.I just didn't care about him being a stranger, and a vampire. He kissed my forehead,. And then muttered 'I'm taking you to the nurse, it looks like you've hurt your shoulder relly badly'' Oh no, it's okay, really. I heal fast. ' I said quickly. ' Are you sure? You look like it really hurts. '' Naaah, I've had worse, beleive me' I giggled to him, though it was fake. My shouldre was really hurting, it felt like it was going to tear off. Ryan rolled his golden eyes. 'If you say so, butz if it hurts too much, just tell me. What is your next class? ' he asked. I grinned up at him ' I have literature with Ms.. Butler..Butter… whatever.. 'he grinned' Yeah, I have it too, come on, I'll show you the way!' and soo, we went. My shoulder hurt, but he was here, and it made me feel safe.

Ryan P.O.V

Lis was so clumsy, and she looked more fragil than a human. I could hear her bone basically shattering and she barely touched the locker. Luckily nobody was near, so I could run there. She sat on the ground, glassy eyed, grabbing her shoulder. I kneeld down. She looked so vulnerable.

I don't know why she refused going to the nurese, but knowing that she wasn't human, I knew I had to let it go. Or, I could take her to Carlisle, after school. Yes, that was the best idea.

I was so glad that we had almost all of our classes together. The boys had taken a liking to 'my baby' and the girl. Well, they were came soon, and Lis was sitting with me. I think Alice ahs already told my family, because they didn't even turn to us when I led Lis to a free table. I could see Alice grinning and Rose rolling her eyes. Lis yawned adorably, before pushing hner tray away and leaning her head onm the table. I pulled my chair closer to hers and started playing with her beautiful hair. For humans, it seemed a light blonde, buti n fact, it was snow white. And she smelled of snow and roses. I could here a soft purring sound and I relized it was her. I quickly took my hands away fro her hair. She looked up with sleepy eyes. 'Why'd ya stop? You not the one who ran a thousand miles… 'she muttered before falling asleep again. I chuckled to myself again. She seemed unaware of her shoulder, so I assumed that it has healed. Suddenly, her eyes opened up and she let out a doft hiss. I raised my eyebrow at her. She turned to Alice, who was coming closer. ' Hey, it's okay, I don't mean harm' Alice whispered. '' I'm sorry. 'Lis híd her face in my shoulder.''No problem, just you seem.. '' Familiar? ' Lis asked before Alice could say anything'' Yeah, you're familiar too, like froma picture or I don't know..Hmm..'she yawned again. 'Oh, I'm sorry, did I interupt'here Alice giggled a bit'your sleep? '' Not really, I can't sleep in a cafatéria, being sorrunded with teenage boys. They are..'she muttered something to herself, before she yawned again. Alice shook her head, smiling. Before she could say anything Ryan nudged her to go away. Alice went back to our family. The bell rang again, and Lis seemed to wake up. She froened as she noticed something about her shoulder.. I knew it hurt her, but she wanted to ignore it. It was like, I could feel her pain.

Lis P.O.V

It hurt so much. Stupid human form, stupid fragile-ness.. Stupid.. I could feel the world crumbling around me.. Not again!


End file.
